Field
This disclosure relates to digital image processing, and more particularly to production of physical prints from digital images.
Description of the Related Art
A movie is a collection of still images that are shown one after the other in quick succession. When the images are viewed in quick succession (approximately 24 images per second), the human brain interprets the images as a motion picture or movie. Therefore, a traditional movie that is shown in theaters is a display of images in quick succession on the order of approximately 24 images per second, or 129,600 images for a 90-minute movie (24 images per second×60 seconds per minute×90 minutes). Movies made in non-digital (e.g., photographic film) media can be converted to digital format, and the converted movies as well as movies originally made in digital format can have individual images extracted from the master digital media file. Physical (e.g., hard copy) prints can be made from the still images. Artificial intelligence technology is applied to the content of the master digital media file to improve the exposure of individual images, whereby the principles of sensitometry are used in training the artificial intelligence algorithms that are applied to improve the image exposure. Upon completion of the process of improvement of image exposure, a filter can be applied to convert the individual images to a desired format (such as where a sepia filter is applied to convert black and white or color images to a sepia and white format). Artificial intelligence technology is applied to the content of the master digital media file to convert monochromatic (such as black and white) source images into color-converted images The improved and converted images can be assembled into a new, derivative movie work through linking the individual images into a movie, using the image numbering metadata to place each image in its respective order (e.g. image 2 follows image 1 and precedes image 3 and so on) in a new, derivative digital media file. High-resolution (e.g., Ultra-High Definition (3840×2160 pixels) or higher) video display technology enables the display of images with details such as texture (e.g., linen versus smooth and fine-grained woods) that are not possible with lower resolution (e.g., 1920×1080 pixels).
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit or four-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit(s) are the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having a reference designator with the same least significant digits.